Talk:Wally Palladino/@comment-37.201.228.117-20160807192025
Pal, english isn't my native language so excuse me when I confuse some words - For example ANYthing with EVERYthing. It happens to the best, right? Right. By the way you asked me to read it and I did as much as I could. Excuse me when I don't spent the whole day reading an article about a fictional chracter. I stil have other things to do, you know? Tt's not a rant, I am / I was more shocked of such a big Stue and wanted to list a few things which you should improve in order to make your OC a decent character.l Why would vandalize? I've no reason to do so. And especially not because of an OC-Creator who can't handle critic. As other Users below me already stated, Wally IS a huge Gary Stue, not even your AU – FF gives you enough excuses (look at the rules of this sid and you'll see that Wally is to overpowered. He even KILLS YUGI, for gods sake. Is „This is an AU, I can do what I want in my own FanFiction!“ your only arguement? If so I'll ignore every other comment of yours and move forward since I don't want to waste my time with another stubborn Mary Sue/ Gary Stue creator like Chiine's. But just to let you know – Even in an AU you shouldn't break the fandoms own laws and rules. Actual, I don't really care about your OC and easily can live without it – If you can't handle critic it's fine by me; But please don't ask others for their opnion of your OC and then call them childish and I-don't-know-what-else you said I am. Writing Canon Characters OoC does happen yeah, sometimes unintentionally sometimes willingly. It's sometimes „necessary“ or to say otherwise it's the writers only known way of how to make some pair possible (for example Yami Bakura). That is because villains X Reader are hard to write and very often becomes some Mary Sue – OoC!CanonCharacter mix up. It's not the best but most people (if not all) write Mary sue / Gary Stue – Stories when they write for the first time. Wally has lost multiple times to Rebecca (a minor character in the series) and yet, he's able to defeat Pegasus, Kaiba and who-else-I-know – Don't you think that's a little bit contradictory? Let's lose against the US – Champ but win against the world best Duelist – Seems soooo~ legit -__-' And YES I do know about the differences between real live game and the Anime / Manga – version of this. I grow up with this series, thanks. P.S.: Why not do as you said in your P.S. and try to see your OC from a different perspective? I admit I was slightly angry when I saw HOW your OC appeared in GX, however that doesn't mean that I can't look at your OC neutral. He simply is to overpowered and to strong with all the stuff happening to him and him doing things. But some things off and he could be a decent character but as I said before – If you don't want your special little snowflake to improve it's fine by me because it's not my OC and so it's not my problem if Wally is a Stue.